Surely I Am Mad Edited
by xXLieselotteXx
Summary: So, I did this story a few years ago, and it was horrid! So I has my bestest friend edit it and here you go! Summary: Alice tells cheshire he isn't mad, and he prooves her wrong.


**Disclaimer! I do not own anything Alice in Wonderland related! This was just for shits and giggles!**

**(RainbowPigs) At first, this was like a type of memory, but it got way to confusing to switch from 'You' to 'Him' every ten seconds, so just bear with me, okay? I edited this the best I could, but I think It would be wise to just re-write the whole bloody thing. (sorry S.A xD) I hope this makes a bit more sense than it used to, so read on!**

When I came down that hole I, was only thinking of what fun it would be to catch that rabbit. Not that I would find that he had a face, and a voice, and a hot body to boot. That everything was wonderful in this Wonderland and that everything in this world made me lose my mind. (Such as the mad hatter and his friend the March Hare)

Or how that every time I got a sip of tea, they would 'move down'. The Caterpillar would smoke from his pipe to only speak pictures, the Queen would play croquet with flamingos and hedgehogs.

Everything brought such joy, epically you, with your eyes gleaming down at me. Those violet eyes, so deep no words would ever describe how beautiful they are. Your purple and pink hair, long and smooth, just as if you washed with the finest of soap. Those ears of yours! So long and sensitive, even to my touch, they were soft as silk.

Your long tail as it curled around my waist, and those sharp teeth nibbling and whispering in my ear, it sent shocks of pleasure through my body to just reside in the pit of my stomach.

Your tail moved slowly down the front of my dress, until it slid up it. I shivered every time it swished across my legs. You began to kiss and lick my neck and I let out a light moan when your tail slid between my legs, gliding across my wet panties.

I cried out when it poked my clit and I griped your hair as it repeated its torture. Your hands began to unzip the zipper to my dress, your nails scratching down the newly exposed skin. I could hear your purr when you finally scratched your way up my breasts, moving your tail faster, moving it between the fabric and the skin making me moan loader.

As you slowly toyed with my nipples flicking them, pinching them, twisting them to the point of madness, I turned my head to see you grinning as you took your mouth to mine, running the sinful muscle across, asking to enter my mouth. I quickly opened my mouth when you got tired of waiting for me to open it myself by pinching hard on both of my breasts. Your tongue danced with mine as if it was a dance that only you and I knew,. You made us disappear and reappear in some house, maybe yours maybe not who really cared?

You spun me around and threw me on the bed. I finally looked around and saw this had to be your home, seeing as how every thing had a strip or looked like a grin.

Then I saw your disheveled hair, eyes full of lust and your long sleeved shirt ruffled.

God I could barely stand not to jump up and rip your clothes off, but before I could think of anything else to do, you pounced on me, licking my chest up to kiss my wanting mouth. I felt your aroused member through my soaked panties and your tail begin to pull my dress down the rest of my body. I started to crawl my hands up your shirt feeling the mo-wraths crawl out and on to the floor. They scurried under the bed waiting, for their master to be done.

I pulled his shirt up enough to show him I wanted it to be off, he hissed at me and broke the kiss to yank the thing off, letting me see a toned chest and pale skin. He groaned seeing my body too, my dress off, my perked nipples looking up toward him and my white panties with my juices seeping though them. His head dropped toward my breasts, attacking them like they were some sort of feast and I wrapped my arms around his head, holding it tight to my chest. I moaned as his tail and hand worked at my core, his tail entering me slightly and his hand teasing my bud.

"God Cheshire, P-p-please…Ahhn, _God-_! Stop, too-" he broke me off by kissing me

"Stop what, Alice? Stop toying with you? But we all know a cat loves to play with the things they love". He purred. His husky voice filled the room, everything was spinning. I knew I was about to come and it was driving me mad.

With a final rub, I came and I came hard! It was so mind blowing; all I could see was a pure white light, and when I could finally look at his face it had a hint of a flush and his unique toothy grin. I rolled us over and kissed him.

"I think I need to get some revenge." I declared, sitting up so I was straddling his hips.

I ground my hips ageist his hardened member, and he hissed at me, claws ripping the sheets.

"Now, now Alice, it twas only fair that I prove my point to which I am mad. Mad about you that is." he growled.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well you didn't say that! You just said you were mad!"

He quickly flipped us over, gaining the control once again. He stood up off the bed and pulled off his belt, making that annoying snapping noise. His grin seemed to grow wider and wider as he saw my reaction to what he was about to do.

He pounce on me, grabbing my hands and tightly tying them together.

"Cheshire! No, I don't wish to be bound! I want to hold you when we do this!"

He only chuckled

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_ you shall my dear Alice, you shall. But _I _wish to see you like this! Like a mouse in my trap, squirming to get out of my grip." He empathized the squirming by running his index finger down my body "How your eyes look at me with such lust and fear for what I am going to do to you." he grinned and paused a moment.

"But I mostly want to see you bound."

His eyes were boring into me, and made me want my release so much sooner. I sat up and pulled my arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him

"Cheshire, you will give me my God damned release soon or I swear I will get my revenge by not letting you bound me up again…EVER!" I said, just to see his face. His grin turn into the saddest frown ever, it was almost painful to look at him, so I continued. "You better hurry up love". I pulled him to a kiss wishing his grin would change back. Luckily it did.

His tongue slid across my swollen lips, demanding entrance. I gladly complied, just to feel his warm tongue across mine own. I loved the feeling the rough pins that scratched against my tongue, the sand papery feel of it sent me reeling with pleasure.

We battled for dominance over and over again only to end up breathless. He unbuckled and unzipped his leather pants before kicking them off. I looked down as you did so, and it still never surprises me how large he is. I still worry that he will rip me in half. He chuckled at my response.

"My dear Alice, are you going to let me get on with this or would you like a camera?"

I yanked on his hair and ground my teeth in frustration. Oh how I wish I could slap that stupid grin right off his face.

He chuckled again, ripping my undergarment off and positioned him self at my entrance, slowly entering me. I let out a moan so loud that I thought even the Queen could hear it. He mumbled something like "music to my ears" before pulling my arms back over my head and tying them to the bed with the last part of the belt. He held my body up and moved faster and faster. His purr became louder with every thrust.

I started to shout for him to move harder and faster, and he happily complied.

"Oh God this soo good. Cheshire I-I think I'm gonna, gonna…"

I couldn't even finish a simple sentence. I groaned a screamed as he came into me, his hot seed filling me making me come with him.

He fell down on top of me, lazily reaching up to unbuckle me. I popped my wrists, slowly bringing them down atop his head, stroking his ears. His breath was very ragged, as was mine, but I loved the way he was covered in sweat, tired and ready to sleep.

Cheshire swished his tail back and forth happily, his head nudging in between my breasts. I giggled at how he still looked like a kitten.

"Ches, how did we end up like this?"

He opened one of his eyes and said; "You said I wasn't mad, and I proved you wrong."

I smiled "Ah, well now we have an answer, don't we?"

He grinned "Yes love we do. Now can we get some sleep? Being at Hatter's tea party _and_ having to go play croquet at the Queen's really wore me out."

"Yes my dear kitty cat, let's go to sleep now. Bonne nuit." I murmured sleepily. I let the ever-enchanting sand man drift me off to sleep to await the next day.

**(Lieselotte) Well this is my second M rated story hope ya like it ^-^ and bonne nuit means good night in French, mostly cause I have heard that the Cheshire is French…and I was board sooooooooo DEAL! Lol any way hope ya'll like it ^-^ please comment and try to be positive kay? ^-^**

**(RainbowPigs) Hallo! Oh jeeze, Lieselotte, I SURE hope you're happy I edited this for you! But it seems kind of beside the point seeing at how it was like, two and a half years later xD I have heard that Cheshire is from France, but im pretty sure he's from somewhere in Britain. I really have no clue, I can't find out a whole lot on him. To confirm some theories: Cheshire is actualy a cat boy, not an actual cat. That would be gross if he was an actual cat... Second, this was written by Lieselotte when we were in eight grade, so she was thirteen or fourteen with no real knowledge in sexual activities (and yes, everything she has learned about sex are from fanfictions). I'll probably go through and edit her other fanfiction some time soon, so fair winds my fellow FanFictians! **


End file.
